Like We Never Loved At All
by a pretty girl in a glass box
Summary: What happens when old loves interefere, when best friends turn on you, and you cant make decisions any more?
1. Good Morning Waking Up With You

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**R&R Tell me if you don't like it. Tell what I have done wrong. I want to know.**

**Chapter 1: Good Morning (Waking Up With You)**

Ellie Nash rolled over in her bed with a tired moan as her phone woke her up. She tried to ignore it. She pulled the covers up over her head and willed the phone to shut up. It kept ringing. It was no use ignoring it any longer.

Ellie climbed out of bed and walked across the floor to the phone picked it up, grunting "What?" into the mouthpiece.

"Happy birthday, love," said the voice on the other end of the line. A small smile danced on Ellie's lips.

"You couldn't have told me that is three hours, Jimmy? I was sleeping."

"El," Jimmy laughed, "you've got school today."

"But it's my birthday. My mom will never know if I don't go." Ellie tried to reason.

"Ellie, we have that huge test in period 1. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you screw up your grade like that?"

"Ok, fine," Ellie gave in. "But after class we leave. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ellie showered, dressed, and went out the front door, grabbing a bagel to eat on the way. She snuggled into her coat as a cold sharp wind began biting at her nose and ears. She was thankful when Degrassi came into view. As she walked through the front doors, she saw Jimmy sitting there with a bouquet of roses.

She took the flowers like a giddy girl and inhaled their intoxicating scent. Jimmy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She threw her arm around his neck and kissed him, just as Hazel and Paige walked through the front doors.

"Disgusting," Hazel sneered.

"Completely," Paige agreed. The two girls walked past without another word.

Ellie turned her head away from Jimmy.

"Ignore them," Jimmy told her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips back to his. At this time, Mrs. Kwan interrupted them.

"Ellie. Jimmy. Unless the two of you would like detentions after school, I suggest you reserve your affections for somewhere other than the hallways of this school."

Ellie sighed and stood up. She walked next to Jimmy as they headed for homeroom. But as soon as period 1 was over, they would be free.

Soon Ellie was staring down at a ridiculously long and hard looking test. She stared at the test and it seemed to be mocking her. _I am never going to get out of here_ she thought with a sense of hopelessness. But she put her pen to the paper, and before she knew it, she was done. _Probably got a 12_, she thought helplessly.

But Ellie couldn't help but to smile as she caught Jimmy's eye, know that the dismissal bell would soon ring. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the bell did ring. She smiled as she gathered up her books. Jimmy came over.

"Let me take those," he said, taking the books from Ellie's hand and placing them in his lap.

They went to her locker, so that she wouldn't have to carry her books with her. They also decided it would be easier and quicker than going to his locker.

As they were about to head outside, they bumped into Craig and Manny.

"Hey El," Craig greeted her before turning to talk to Jimmy. The boys exchanged a few words as the girls stood in stony silence. Then Craig said goodbye and Jimmy turned his attentions back to Ellie.

"Shall we go," he asked, taking her hand. She smiled as they went down the ramp and away from the worries of school.


	2. I Thought There Was Time

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**R&R Tell me if you don't like it. Tell what I have done wrong. I want to know.**

**Chapter 2: I Thought There Was Time**

Craig left period 1, quickly hurrying outside to meet up with Manny before period 2. He saw her standing at the bottom steps, talking with Emma.

"Morning ladies," Craig greeted them. Manny giggled as she snuggled in close to him to warm herself up.

"Ugh," Emma said. "I think I'll be going now. You two are just too sweet for me." Emma went up the steps and inside, rubbing her hands together.

Craig kissed Manny's forehead and said, "So, need an escort to class?"

"Sounds good to me."

Just as they got inside they ran into Jimmy and Ellie.

"Hey El," Craig said before turning to Jimmy. "So you guys ready for practice after school?"

"Actually, we were just leaving," Jimmy said simply.

"Oh," said Craig, then with a sudden look of mischief on his face, "Oooooh. Right." He winked at Jimmy. "I'll just let you to go then."

Craig walked Manny to her locker, and while she was turning the combination, Marco came running up to them.

"Craig, have you seen Ellie," he rushed. "I saw her this morning, but I didn't get a chance to…"

Craig interrupted. "She just left about five minutes ago with Jimmy. I don't think we'll see them again today."

"Crap." Marco said. "Oh well, maybe she'll be home tonight."

"What's so important," Craig asked him.

"Nothing. I just had to give her her present." And with that, Marco walked off.

"Crap!" Craig yelled, slamming his head against the row of lockers. "How could I forget."

"Craig," Manny reassured him. "She won't mind, really. Just pick her up a nice shirt on the way home from school this afternoon. She never has to know. I'll help."

Craig threw his arms around Manny and kissed her hard on the lips. "Ah! I love you so much. And you'll really help me pick out a present for Ellie? I thought you two were all…"

"No, we're fine. Trust me. There's nothing with us anymore."

Craig kissed Manny again and walked her to class.


	3. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**Chapter 3: Perfect Day**

Ellie walked down the sidewalk with Jimmy beside her. She was once again snuggling into her coat to keep warm. The sky was blue and clear but the air was cold and the harsh wind kept blowing her hair across her face.

She wished she could snuggle with Jimmy, but with his wheelchair, that was near impossible, unless they just stayed in one spot. But other than that, Jimmy was perfect. He was sweet and caring and gentle, and he treated Ellie like a goddess. He always respected her; he was always there for her.

They went several blocks in silence, each simply enjoying being in the presence of the other. Ellie didn't really know what they were going to do that day, and she figured that Jimmy was just going with the flow.

Little did Ellie know just how well Jimmy actually knew her. He knew that the last place she would want to be on her birthday was at school, with hundreds of other people, being forced to do hours of tedious assignments. He had planned the whole day around her. And she had no idea.

They spent the whole day together. They went out to lunch, to a movie, to dinner and dessert. It was very dark when Jimmy decided to take Ellie home, but he had a surprise for her.

Suddenly, he cut across her path right at the entrance of the art gallery. She hadn't even noticed where they were. He motioned her to go inside. She figured that it should be closed, as it was after 8, but was pleasantly surprised when she turned and opened the heavy front doors and they were unlocked. She followed him inside.

They had been here several times since their first visit. She had helped realize how talented he truly was, and he enjoyed the gallery on a regular basis, feeling inspired by all the artistry around him. But now they were here for her sake, not his.

He led her into a private conference room down a long hallway. She had no idea what to expect, but whatever she could have imagined, it was nothing close to what she actually got. There were several canvasses set up along the wall. Every picture depicted her. There were drawings of her face, of the two of them together, sitting, hugging, kissing.

Then one particular picture caught her eye. The most touching picture she had ever seen. Tears filled her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. He came up to her and pulled her into his lap again. He gently wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb, perfectly mirroring the image that had brought the tears.

"I will always be there for you Ellie. I never want you be sad or to be in pain. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I love you Ellie Nash." He gently kissed her lips, pulled back, and looked deep into her happy, sparkling eyes.

"I love you too, Jimmy Brooks."


	4. I Can Only Think of One

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**Chapter 4: I Can Only Think of One**

Craig and Manny walked home from school together. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her, keeping her warm.

"How was your day, sweetie?" he asked her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"Same as usual. Just wanting it to get over so I can be with you."

Craig looked pleasantly surprised. "You've never said that before."

"We'll, I feel secure enough with you know to say it," she told him, blushing very slightly.

"Why not?"

"You said you wanted to make me smile again, that you felt bad for me. I thought if you thought I was happy again, I wouldn't be worth the effort anymore."

"You will always be worth my effort," Craig reassured her, pulling her in for a deep kiss, making the people behind them scowl, as they had to walk around the kissing couple.

Manny smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Craig took her hand, and they continued to walk down the street. They looked in all the front windows of the shops, trying to find Ellie the perfect gift. Window after window went by. Just as the light of hoped seemed dim, Craig saw it. It was the perfect gift for her. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it.

He pulled Manny quickly into the small, dark shop. He picked it up. Manny stared at him. "I don't get it," she told him.

"She will," Craig told her as he paid for it at the counter. The sales person put it in a small brown bag. Craig folded the top of the bag over and, taking a safety pin from his book bag, pinned it together.

As they were leaving the shop, Craig took a pen out of his pocket. He held then lid between his teeth as he hastily scribbled "To: Ellie, Yours Always: Craig," on the side of the bag.

"Yours always?" Manny asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"She's one of my best friends," Craig reassured her. "But you have the most special place in my heart." He caught her around her waist and pulled her right up against him. "And don't you ever forget that." He tapped her nose with his finger. "Come on, let's get this over to Ellie's house so we can have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Okay," she giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly down the street.

They knocked on the Nash door, laughing hysterically, and out of breath. Mrs. Nash opened the door and said that Ellie wasn't home yet and didn't know when she would be, so Craig and Manny ran up to Ellie's room really quick and left the bag on her bed.

"Now my dear," Craig said, "the rest of the day is about you and us."

They headed back to Craig house. No one was home. They decided on a movie, and snuggled on the couch until Angie came home.

"Manny!" Angie screamed when she came in the door. She ran and jumped on the couch between Craig and Manny. "What are we watching."

Craig sighed as Manny answered. Then he asked, "Hey Ang, do you have homework?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, if you hurry up and finish it, Manny and I will play whatever you want until dinner."

"Can we watch another movie?"

"Sure, just make sure you get your homework done."

"Okay. Can you guys help me?"

"Sure," Craig said to Angie. Then quietly to Manny, "There goes our afternoon. Maybe we can have fun tomorrow."

"Yeah," Manny responded. "Curse Joey for working."


	5. Your Star

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.

Chapter 5: Your Star

Ellie was in a complete state of pure, amazing bliss when she walked through her front door away from the encompassing dark of the outdoors. Such an amazing birthday she could have never managed.

She walked up to her room and saw the paper bag on her bed. _I'll open it in a bit_, she thought. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, allowing it to warm up before she got in.

As the water ran through her hair and down her back, she replayed the day's events in her head with a smile on her face.

As she dressed and toweled her hair dry, she heard the doorbell ring. She heard the door open, close again, and footsteps coming closer. There was a knock on her door. She opened it.

"Marco!" she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, El," he said taking his hands from behind his back and presenting her with a small flat package.

She smiled and took the box from his hand. Slowly, she pulled the ribbon off. As she tore at the corners of the paper, she saw a wood frame, the she gasped.

"Oh Marco, I love it."

It was an exact replica of the picture Edward Gorey had done for the New York Review of Books in 1982. It depicted a "gift exchange" with a girl holding a small stuffed dog, and a dog holding a doll.

"I knew you would. So, you ran off today. What'd you do?"

"Oh," said Ellie. "Just chilled with Jimmy after that damn test I had this morning. You wouldn't believe what Jimmy did for me though."

"Come on El, you know I won't be able to guess," Marco kidded.

Ellie then told him about the room with all the pictures, and the one that had brought tears to her eyes. She told him that Jimmy had said he loved her.

"Woah," was all Marco could manage. "I knew about the pictures of course, but I wasn't expecting the love confession."

"You knew about the pictures? And kept it a secret. Amazing. And what do you mean _the_ love confession."

"El, you should have heard him talking about you after practice after you left. It got less annoying once you guys were actually dating. So obvious. But anyways, get anything else?"

"Just this," she smiled, holding up the brown bag with the messy writing scrawled across it.

"'To: Ellie, Yours Always: Craig,'" Marco read. "What is it?"

"No idea, haven't opened it yet."

"Well, get on with it. I want to know."

"Downright busybody," Ellie teased, taking the safety pin off, careful not to prick her finger.

She peered into the bag, said "Oooh," and snapped it shut.

"What?" Marco asked her.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

He tackled her on the bed. "Let me see it Miss Nash."

"Alright," Ellie laughed and handed the bag to Marco.

He looked into it and said, "It's a box."

"True, I expected something more exciting, even if it was Craig, but whatever."

He dumped the box onto the bed. They both stared at it for a few minutes, then Ellie snatched it up and lifted the lid. Marco leaned over to look also.

"Damn, El, that is _nice._"

"Yeah," she said, staring at it.

"Well, I better get going," Marco said. He kissed her on the top of the head, gave he a hug, and left.

Ellie laid back and fell asleep almost immediately, still clutching Craig's gift in her hand.


	6. I Drive Myself Crazy

starryeyedcordy, ellieincarnate, & HYPNOTiSED: Thank you for the reviews. I hope I don't too much disappoint you guys.

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**R&R Tell me if you don't like it. Tell what I have done wrong. I want to know.**

**Chapter 6: I Drive Myself Crazy**

He sat back against his bed in his small room of his small house. He knew why he had come back, but why, _why_ was he still there? He thought coming back to his parents was the answer, but he felt miserable. Sure, he had finally gotten away from the land where everyone thought he was a hero, but he had nothing going for him here.

_"Sean Cameron! If I could just talk to you for two minutes on camera?"_ He could hear the reporters voice so clearly. Ellie's voice followed. _"Come on Sean."_ she had said to him. But the reporter had cut in again. _"Your boyfriend's a hero. All I want to know is what it feels like."_ He saw the people standing around looking at him, pointing at him.

_"Um, I guess I'm about to find out."_ he had replied. He didn't feel like a hero. All he had done was so unreal to him that it hadn't even registered what he really had done. It was a joke to him.

Then Emma had walked into the room and hugged him, crying. _"Sean. Sean. I don't know what to say. You saved my life. You saved my life."_

As he hugged her back with her tears soaking his shoulder, the full impact of what he had actually done finally hit him. He had saved someone's life. Made it so that Emma could see another day. He would have done it for anyone, but he hadn't even been thinking when he had done it.

And then he had freaked and left. Seeing how much it was hurting Ellie nearly killed him. The tears in her eyes, the pain on her face. He knew she understood why he had to stay, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. _"But Sean, I love you."_ He had loved her too. The last thing he had said to her was that he loved her. But… he had added the word 'but' to the end of his "I love you." _But Ellie…_

But what? There should have never have been a but. He had loved her. More than he ever thought he would love someone in a high school relationship. But he had to get away.

_"When are you coming back?"_ Ellie had asked him. He hadn't answered. He didn't know when he was going to be back. He didn't know if he could face going back. Would he still be treated the hero? Or would he be just another face in the crowd again?

He glanced at the calendar once again. He had done that several times throughout the day. The red circle around today's date was still there, looking back at him. He tried to will it to disappear, but it wasn't working. It was just another reminder of what he had left behind.

He knew he should do something, or the red circle would haunt him for the next half of the month, same as it had for the first half of the month. But he didn't know what to do, what he could do, to make up for what he had done.

He sighed heavily, got up, and took a piece of paper from a drawer. It was slightly crumpled, but if he took the time to care, he might change his mind. He found a pen lying on the floor.

He sat back against his bed and put the pen to the paper, hoping he didn't sound desperate, pathetic or alone.


	7. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N. Chapter 7: Ordinary Day 

Ellie walked into the school a few steps behind Jimmy, after opening the door for him. She saw Craig a step behind Manny, who was talking to Emma. Ellie ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you sooo much. I loved it," she told him.

"Yeah, how much?"

Ellie flipped her hair back over her shoulder and revealed the black pearl necklace that was adorning her thin white neck.

He smiled as he put his arm back around Manny's waist. "The second I saw it, I knew you would. Classy and dark. Very Ellie Nash."

Ellie smiles at Craig and then turned to Jimmy.

"An escort to class, dear lady?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. He always made her smile, and it was a nice feeling. "Of course, kind sir."

He took her to her homeroom, and she stood outside and talked with him until the bell rang. She loved how she could just be herself around him. He had always appreciated her for herself. It was so easy for Ellie to understand why she loved him.

Ellie had never been in love like this before. Sure, she had loved Sean, but with Jimmy everything was so different. She knew that she loved him. And she wasn't just saying it to get Jimmy to stick around, like she had with Sean. She knew that Jimmy would never leave her, like Sean had. She trusted Jimmy, and she loved him with all her heart.

_What do I know about love?_ Ellie thought to herself as she sat down in her homeroom seat. _I'm just in high school. I always used to scoff at movies where high school kids were supposedly in love. What does the heart of an 18-year-old girl possibly know?_

Ellie shrugged off the thought. She hated thinking too hard about things, or she started to feel depressed. Not a bad depressed, but mostly a sense of hopelessness. So she stopped.

The next few days in the life of Ellie Nash were rather uneventful. She went to class, ate and slept, and talked with her friends and the love of her life.

Her mother had told her to get the mail, so she went and grabbed it up. There was a bill and about eighty advertisements and promotions, as usual. Hating junk mail, Ellie threw the pile carelessly onto the table.

Her mother flipped through everything as Ellie went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back out, her mother handed her an envelope.

"What is this?" Ellie asked, turning it over and seeing the return address. Her hear skipped a beat.

_Sean._


	8. Nature Boy

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.  
**R&R:** Tell me if you don't like it. Tell what I have done wrong. I want to know.

Chapter 8: Nature Boy 

Craig walked up the driveway as the wind blew fiercely through his hair. Debris was falling from the trees all around him and every now and then raindrops would splash on his face. His cheeks were pink and rosy by the time he got to the door of Emma's house. He was going to surprise Manny and take her out for the night.

He knocked on the front door and waited. The wind was really starting to bite at his ears, so he knocked again. From inside, he heard someone yell, "I'm coming!"

Emma answered the door, wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Is Manny around?" he asked her, peering inside.

"No, but she should be soon. You wanna come in?"

"Please. It's rather nippy out here," Craig told her, half jokingly as he went inside. Emma seemed to be the only one home.

Craig settled himself on the couch and began to flip through the channels, trying to find something worth watching. An hour later, he was bored out of his mind and Manny still wasn't back.

He went down to Emma's room. "So, where is everyone anyways?" he asked her.

"Mom and Jack and Mr. Simpson went to this toddler playschool date type thing, and Manny went to breakfast with her mother, because she missed her. It looks like they are making a day of it after all." Emma responded.

"Sounds great. I wish I had known about it. Then I could have done something other than sit on your couch all morning."

"Well, it was very last minute. I'm sure she didn't mean to leave you high and dry. But do you think you could go? I'm expecting someone…"

"Yeah, sure Em. Whatever. Guess I'll go hang with Jimmy or Marco."

Emma practically pushed Craig out the door. Luckily for Emma, Craig had his head down to brace against the still furious wind, and he didn't see the blonde that had been coming towards Emma's house quickly turn as if he were merely wandering.

As soon as Craig drove off though, the blonde boy turned back as if with a suddenly found purpose and walked straight into Emma's house.

Craig went in search of all his friends, found not one, and just decided to go rock out alone in his garage. He might as well work on his next big hit.


	9. Things I’ll Never Say

Felicia - I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for the review of my other chapters last time. I can be a bit spacey. And people that can't let Sean and Ellie go totally rock my world, so you're cool with me. You made me feel guilty that I wrote such a short chapter last time. It was kind of my transitioning chapter. I'm sure I'll make it work in later. But anyways, back to the guilty. I felt so guilty, that I went and wrote this chapter to make up for it. Believe me, I wish I could write long chapters, but I don't have the focus or creativity. Now that you've read something as long as the last chapter, here is this one. 

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**R&R Tell me if you don't like it. Tell what I have done wrong. I want to know.**

**Chapter 9: Things I'll Never Say**

Ellie stomach did somersaults as she ran to her room. She lay back on her bed and held the letter in the air in front of her face. She couldn't believe it. Nothing from Sean in ages and then this.

She was almost afraid to open it, to see what it said. She just stared at it, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. A shiver ran down her spine and she bundled up in her warm blankets.

She rolled onto her side and continued to stare at the letter, transfixed by it. She took a deep breath and turned it over so she was looking at the back of it.

Slowly, she slid her finger into the flap and gently tore it open. It was almost as though if she opened it to fast that something would go wrong.

With the delicacy as though she was holding a fine crystal glass, she unfolded the letter. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her name in Sean's handwriting.

She began to read.

_Dear Ellie,_

_I don't even know where to begin. There is so much I want to say to you, but as much as it is, it feels like nothing. Does that even make sense? I feel like maybe whatever I say to you, you won't care anymore. I hope that isn't true, but I'm afraid it may be._

_I'm sure you've moved on by now. I was never worth holding on to, so I don't know why you would have held on any longer than the last time you saw me. I understand._

_I want to say; I didn't forget your birthday. I thought about it months before it came, hoping I could just use it as an excuse to write you and tell you everything that I have been wanting to say. It was torture to me as it drew closer and closer, knowing that I couldn't be there to she it with you. Even today, I couldn't decide what to do. But I knew I had to swallow my pride. So, happy birthday._

_I have thought about you constantly. Although it may be mended now, I know it broke your heart when I left. But I wasn't leaving you. I was leaving everything. If I could have, I would have stayed there by your side, but I just couldn't and it's not your fault._

_I know you understand why I had to leave, but I still can't help but to feel guilty for doing it. I just couldn't take what I had done. I killed a person. It may have been in self-defense, but I am still the reason somebody died._

_But more than that, I was the reason somebody lived. When I realized what I had done for Emma, it scared me. I killed Rick, but I saved her. It scared me to think that if I hadn't been there, that Emma would have been shot and be gone forever. I didn't even realize it until she threw herself into my arms and thanked me with tears streaming down her face and her voice trembling with gratitude and fear._

_But I loved you Ellie, and it killed me to leave you like that. It would be selfish of me to say that it tore me apart more than it did you, but that would just be giving myself too much credit. Because it completely tore me apart. When I saw the tears in your eyes, and heard the pain in your voice, it nearly broke me. As much as I wanted to stay with my parents, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you that you were the world to me. And seeing you like that, it hurt my soul._

_Even thinking back, seeing it all clearly in my mind every night, I can't help but think what I did to you._

_I still love you Ellie. I can't help myself. And whether you have moved on or not, I need to know. I need to know if you still need me as much as I need you. I need to know where I stand, if you would ever accept me back. I need to know._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Sean_

For the second time that week, Ellie's eyes brimmed and glistened with tears and emotion. She couldn't believe everything that she had just read. She tried to believe it. Parts of her felt that it was some horrible joke, other parts felt as though this was the worst thing that could happen to her. But inside, her heart was smiling.

She stashed the letter in her book bag, so she could read it again when she was a little saner.


	10. If She Only Knew

Felicia and Callie, thanks for the reviews. Srry for the long wait. The next few chapters are dull and pointless, and short, so sorry ahead of time.

**Chapter 10: If She Only Knew**

Craig pulled Manny into a long, sweet, and tender kiss. She sighed into it as Craig wrapped his arms tighter around her slender waist.

"I missed you this weekend," he told her as he continued to smother her with kisses.

"I know, I'm so sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing," Manny assured, before flirtingly adding, "But I should free this whole weekend."

She planted a soft little kiss on Craig's cheek before turning and walking off towards her first class of another long week.

Craig sighed and headed off to his own class. When he got there, he took his usual seat behind Ellie. As soon as he sat down, Ellie turned around and gave him a very intense look.

"What?" he asked her, wondering how he could have screwed up so early in the day. She threw an envelope on the desk, and Craig pulled the contents out. The first thing he saw was "Dear Ellie," and he looked up, puzzled. Ellie gestured him to go on, and he skipped to the bottom.

"Sean?" he whispered loudly in shock.

Ellie gave him an evil eye, afraid that Jimmy would overhear from he seat near the door. "Just read it," she told him.

Craig read the letter with interest, his eyes grower wider with every line he took in. When he finally finished, he looked up at her. "Wow," was all he could manage at first. "Wow," he repeated. "What are you going to do?"

Ellie looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before firmly saying, "Nothing. I'm not going to do anything."

Craig looked startle. "Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"Look, Craig. Sean was a million years ago. I'm with Jimmy now. I can't give Jimmy up for a memory. And I love Jimmy."

"You loved Sean too."

"Why are you saying this to me Craig? Jimmy is your friend too. Just drop it, okay? I'm not doing anything about Sean." And with that, she snatched the letter back out of Craig's hands and turned around.

Craig loved Jimmy, really he did, but Sean had been his first friend when he moved here, and he couldn't just let the guy sit in Wasaga, wondering about Ellie.

During break between classes, Craig went into the washroom and called Sean. Even though Craig hadn't known about that letter coming, he had been keeping in contact with Sean. It was something Ellie didn't know, and he hoped that she would never find out.

After three rings, he heard Sean's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Sean greeted.

"Hey man, I don't have much time. It's break right now," Craig informed him. "Nice letter though."

"She showed that to you? Man!"

"Yeah, well…"

"What did she say?" Sean asked.

"She doesn't care anymore. I tried to get her to write back to you, something, but she said she isn't going to. Sorry."

"Well, thanks for telling me. And you wouldn't happen to have a spare room, would you?"

Craig didn't entirely understand the purpose of the question, but answered, "Well, yeah, but…"

Sean cut him off. "Great, I'll see you this weekend. Keep it quiet though." And with that, he hung up, leaving Craig standing in slight disbelief.

He struggled with himself, between whether he should tell Ellie or not. Of course, he couldn't, because he would have to admit to having been in contact with Sean. Then again, if she found out that Sean would be at his place this weekend, she would know that he had not only been in contact with Sean, but also invited him back. He supposed that for the time being, he'd keep his mouth shut.

Unable to concentrate in classes the rest of the day, Craig was glad when the final bell rang. He spotted Manny standing at her locker and chatting animatedly with Emma. Manny saw Craig and smiled at him, so he went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me Emma," he said. "But your best friend has plans."

He pulled her outside, rather quickly, and she had to run to keep up with him.

"Craig!" she demanded, refusing to move anymore. "What the hell is going on?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Nothing. It's nothing, okay? Let's just go back to my place, okay. Joey is at work, Angie is still at school. We'd have the whole place to ourselves."

He ran his fingers through her dark hair, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks.

"Alright," Manny said, winking at him and pulling him along. "Better hurry or Angie might interrupt us again."

"We definitely don't want that," Craig grinned.


	11. Love is a Sweet Thing

**Chapter 11: Love is a Sweet Thing**

Ellie had to admit that she was disappointed in Craig. She couldn't believe that he would turn on a friend like Jimmy. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to write back to Sean. And Craig was obviously not too pleased with Ellie's decision, as he avoided her the rest of the day, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Ellie shrugged it off, figuring he was just being typical Craig, but the next day he was just the same. Every time he'd see her, he'd make it clear that he was too busy talking with Manny, or even Jimmy. Ellie couldn't believe the nerve of him talking to Jimmy, after he had told her to write back to Sean.

Wednesday was the same way, and Jimmy could tell something was bothering her. "What is it?" he asked as she gave a cold and puzzled look in Craig's direction.

"He's avoiding me," she told him. "It's like he is mad at me or something."

Jimmy laughed. "And why would he be mad at you?"

"No idea," Ellie lied. "But whatever it is, you should beat the crap out of him for it."

"Tell you what. Why don't you come back to my place after school today? We can chill, watch a movie, and sick to our stomachs on ice cream and popcorn. What do you say?"

Ellie gave Jimmy a warm smile. "It sounds great."

As is usual when you would rather school is over so you can get on with your day, Ellie's day dragged on and on. She watched the clock intently with a scowl on her face, but finally the day was over.

When the couple finally got back to Jimmy's place, Ellie handed him her book bag. "Take that to the living room and I'll get us the popcorn," she said.

Ellie went into the kitchen and began searching for the popcorn, which never seemed to be in the same place more than once.

Jimmy had Ellie's bag on his lap as he went into the living room. He tossed it onto a nearby chair and a white envelope fell out. It had landed with the addressed side facing up, and Jimmy saw Sean's name.

Unable to help his curiosity, Jimmy reached out for it and managed to get it in his grasp. He pulled the letter out of it and had just finished reading it when Ellie came in the room.

"I couldn't find the salt," she started and then saw the look on Jimmy's face. Her eyes darted to his hands, which were still holding onto the letter from Sean.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and even, but somewhat failing in his attempt.

"Um, well…" Ellie began.

"Seriously. What the hell are you doing with a," he glanced down at the letter again and continued, "rather recent letter from your ex-boyfriend?"

Ellie began to speak really fast. "Look, it's just a letter he wrote me for my birthday, and I swear I had no idea that he was going to send me one and…"

Jimmy laughed coldly. "A birthday letter? _But I loved you Ellie, and it killed me to leave you like that._ That doesn't sound like it has anything to do with your birthday. Neither does I_ still love you Ellie. I can't help myself._ Sounds to me like a damn confession and like he is trying to get you back."

"Jimmy…"

"What about this part where he wants to know if you've moved on? Apparently he _needs_ to know. What are you going to say about that?"

"Nothing," Ellie told him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I _have_ moved on. You know that. He doesn't need to know. He has no right to know. Jimmy, I love _you_. Not Sean. Okay? Sean is nothing to me. I was just carrying it around because I happened to have my bag on me when I opened it and I needed somewhere to put it. _You_ are my world. _You_ are the one I love and I want to be with forever."

He voice was quivering uncontrollably as she finished, and Jimmy felt completely horrible for making her cry.

"I'm sorry, El. I'm just acting jealous. I know how much you loved him, and I don't want to lose you," he told her. He reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her slowly into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eye. "You will never lose me."

"Promise?"

"_Promise_."


	12. Can't Tell Me Nothin'

**Chapter 12: Can't Tell Me Nothin'**

It was Thursday evening and Manny had just left Craig for the night. He decided that the best way for him to spend his time was sitting watching TV with Angie. They had watched several mindless hours of cartoons and gotten full and sick off of gummy worms and chocolate pudding.

He had finally decided that Angie's sugar high was winding down, as she was becoming sluggish. While he was upstairs tucking her in bed, he heard a knock on the front door. He pulled the blankets up around his little sister, gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and went to investigate.

He had just gotten downstairs and before he had even finished opening the door, a pair of arms was thrown around his shoulders.

"Hey man. Long time, no see," Sean said, making his way inside.

Craig looked incredulously at Sean. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Why put off until tomorrow what you can get done today?" Sean joked. "Ellie doesn't know I'm coming, does she?"

"Are you insane? She would kill me if I knew anything about this. She would hate me enough for knowing that I've kept in touch with you, but if she knew I was giving you a house over your head while you are here to do whatever insane thing it is that you are going to do, my body would never be found."

Sean laughed. "Is she really that pissed at me?"

With all seriousness, Craig responded, "You have no idea."

Sean cringed. "This could be harder than I thought."

"Just what are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I mean, you read the letter. I still love her. I want her back even more than I need her back."

"Yeah, about that… I did mention she is seeing someone didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but who knows. I mean, I love Ellie, and I know that she loved me."

"Operative word there being 'loved.' I hate to break it to you, but she's in love again. Really deep. It's going to be impossible for you to get her back."

"Come on, be more optimistic for me. I'm your friend."

"So is the new love of her life, and he's a good guy, really. And I think that if you really love Ellie, you should just let her live and be happy."

Sean sighed. "Well, I think I'll just go drop my stuff in your room and crash for the night. I'll think of something tomorrow."

Sean walked up to Craig's room and ditched threw his bag on the ground. He grabbed a blanket and propped himself up against his bag, pondering his options. Craig came in and got into his bed. His mind was also heavy with thoughts, but his were of what Sean's reaction would be when he saw the girl he loved with one of his worst enemies.


End file.
